This invention relates broadly and generally to a multiple station yarn creel assembly. In one exemplary embodiment, the creel assembly is designed to carry multiple vertically arranged yarn packages which are interconnected in series (e.g., head end of one package to tail end of another package, or tail end of one package to head end of another package), and which feed a single end of yarn from the interconnected packages to a downstream textile machine, such as a conventional heat-setting machine.
Conventional creels utilize yarn package supports which are arrayed on a plurality of support posts extending from a free standing frame of the creel and positioned so as to feed the yarn to the textile machine. Each of the yarn strands generally pass through various eyelets or other guides provided vertically and laterally throughout the creel. In the typical process, a pair of package supports are configured in alignment with each eyelet, and the respective yarn strands from the paired packages are tied or otherwise attached in series to alternately feed the process.
In systems utilizing manual loading methods, replacement of a yarn package in a creel typically requires a worker to remove a depleted package tube out of the creel from its working position to a loading position, then remove and dispose of a spent tube from the package holder, then lift the replacement yarn package from a delivery platform, then transport the package to the indicated package support, then manipulate the package to mount it on the package support, then rotate the replenished package support into the creel, and finally tie or otherwise secure the head end of the replenished yarn package to the tail end of the paired feeding yarn package. As can be readily seen, the operation and maintenance of a typical creel is and remains a labor intensive task.
In the exemplary embodiments described below, the present creel assembly may improve the efficiency and reduce the complexity of traditional creel operations. The present creel assembly may also function to reduce tension variation caused by ballooning as the yarn leaves the package.